Kuroki Rio
is a villain from KiraKira☆Pretty Cure A La Mode. In episode 22, it is revealed that he is actually a fairy named Pikario and Kirarin is his sister. Appearance Giulio is a tall young man with long sky blue hair with bangs swept to the left side. He wears a black headpiece that resembles a sprig of holly, with sharp black leaves with smaller dark green leaves and a blue berry. He wears a gold mask over his eyes, with the eye holes completely black. He wears a dark gray suit with matching pants and black knee-length boots tucked into the pants. He also wears a black cape, white gloves, and a short blue necktie. As Rio, he has short dark blue hair with his bangs in the same style as his transformed state and blue eyes. He is usually either seen wearing a long-sleeved dark blue shirt with a black turtleneck underneath with white pants and black shoes or the boys' middle school uniform. History He makes a brief appearance toward the end of episode 10, standing on top of a building while holding a flyer for the upcoming Sweets Festival. He has a first major appearance in episode 11, where he fuses all Kirakiraru Thieves into one giant monster, which ends up being defeated. In episode 12 he starts visiting Ichika's school as transfer student named Kuroki Rio and becomes quite popular among the students. In the same episode he steals Kirakiraru from a helpless girl and transforms his rod into a sword to fight against the Cures. During the fight he introduces himself as Giulio and mentions that he is merely conducting experiments using people's Kirakiraru. He appears in following episodes and is still seen doing experiments with Kirakiraru from people's hearts, but he ends up defeated every time. During episode 17 he says some nasty stuff to Ichika and as a result Ichika falls deep into despair, thus giving him the opportunity to steal her Kirakiraru. In this episode he transforms his rod into a dark replica of Cures' candy rod and mimics all their attacks. When he nearly defeats the Cures, Cure Whip shows up, recovered from her despair and together the Cures manage to hit him with Three・2・Wonderful A La Mode, breaking his mask and rod in the process. Cure Whip offers him her hand and tells him to come with her, but Giulio refuses, saying you cannot get feelings through with sweets and leaves. In episode 18 he is seen with Bibury in their hideout, who mocks him and tells him she will be the one who will take care of the Cures. In episode 21 Bibury mocks his losses again, making him very upset. This time Noir appears before him and takes Kirakiraru from his heart to repair and power up his broken rod. In episode 22 he fights the Cures with his powered up rod and during the fight Kirarin discovers he is actually her brother, a fairy named Pikario, with whom she went to study in Paris. It is revealed that during their time in Paris he fell into despair, because he couldn't match Kirarin's skills and ended up crying all alone in the street. While he was crying Noir appeared before him and told him he has a hidden talent deep within him. Noir then took Kirakiraru from his heart to make him a rod and turn him into Giulio. In the end of this episode he ends up purified with Three・2・Wonderful A La Mode thanks to Cure Whip feelings, then he turns back to his fairy form. Personality Abilities He can disguise himself as a human named Kuroki Rio to spy on the Cures and infiltrate the middle school. He transforms into the Giulio form by dramatically putting on his gold mask. He possesses a rod that was given to him by Noir that he can use to fuse the Kirakiraru Thieves into one being or to extract the Kirakiraru from innocent people to power the weapon up. He transforms it by shouting "Noir Decoration!" The design and abilities of the weapon depend on the sweet that the person he stole the Kirakiraru from has consumed. So far, he transformed it into: *A sword based on the sheep cupcakes in episode 12 *A bow based on the flamingo churros in episode 13 *A spear based on the dolphin jelly in episode 14 *A trident based on the poodle chocolate cake in episode 15 *A two-pronged whip based on the whale daifuku in episode 16 *A corrupted version of the Candy Rod using Ichika's Kirakiraru in episode 17, which allowed him to use dark versions of the Cures' attacks. It is destroyed in episode 17 but restored and powered up in episode 21 by Noir. In episode 23, by using his Kirakiraru, Pikario turns it into Cure Parfait's weapon, the Rainbow Ribbon. Relationships Trivia Gallery Category:KiraKira☆Pretty Cure A La Mode Category:KiraKira☆Pretty Cure A La Mode characters Category:Villains Category:Stubs Category:Mascots